Another Member of K-ON?
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau klub musik ringan punya anggota baru selain HTT? Bagaimana kalau HTT punya saingan baru? Chapter 2: New Member: My Childhood Friend? is UP! Warning inside. First fanfic in this fandom, RnR please?
1. The Beginning

K-ON © Kakifly, Hobunsha, and Kyoto Animation

Another Member of K-ON? © Chaki no Utau

* * *

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Pairing: YuiAzu, MiTsu, MugiOC

Warning: AR, OC, OOC, typo(s), minim deskrip etc

Summary: Apa jadinya kalau klub musik ringan punya anggota baru selain HTT? Bagaimana kalau HTT punya saingan baru?

* * *

A/N: Hai, minna ^^ um, saya jikoshoukai dulu deh ^^

Di FFn saya biasa dipanggil Chaki, dulu saya pernah masukkin cerita saya ke fandom ini cuma udah discontinued :v

Saya suka K-ON udah dari 3 tahun lalu, tapi saat itu saya belum nonton Animenya. Dan tahun ini saya baru nonton animenya (berterima kasih sama temen saya yg sesama otaku di kelas) :v

Yasudah, cukup jiko nya. Saya mulai saja ceritanya. Enjoy and hope you like it ^^

.

PS: di cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari k-on season 2 episode 1, mau tau lanjutannya? silahkan dibaca ^^

.

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

_Sakuragaoka, tahun ajaran baru..._

Libur musim dingin telah lewat, kini Sakuragaoka sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru, dimana yang berarti Yui, Mio, Ritsu dan Tsumugi naik ke kelas 3, sedangkan Azusa naik ke kelas 2.

Cerita dimulai disaat Yui yang berlari menuju ruang persiapan. Karena ia datang terlalu pagi, akhirnya ia segera bersiap-siap dengan gitarnya. Menyambungkan _Gitah _kesayangannya ke amplifier, meletakkan roti bakar yang dimakannya tadi lalu mulai memainkan salah satu lagu andalan dari Houkago Tea Time yaitu _Watashi no Koi wa Hocchikisu _atau kalau diartikan _Cintaku Stapler_.

* * *

_nande nan daro_

_ki ni naru yoru kimi e no_

_kono omoi bin sen ni ne_

_kaite miru yo_

_suki no kakuritsu_

_waridasu keisan shiki_

_areba ii no ni_

_kirakira hikaru negai goto mo_

_guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo_

_sou da hocchikisu de tojichaou_

* * *

Yui berdiri dan memainkan gitarnya dengan enerjik. Hal ini membuat Ritsu, Mio, Mugi dan Azusa yang melihatnya jadi terheran-heran.

"He, keren 'kan?" Tanya Yui masih memainkan gitarnya.

"Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Ritsu bingung.

"Latihan gerakan baru buat manggung nanti!" jawab Yui bersemangat. Mio, Mugi, Azusa dan Ritsu ber'eh' ria.

"Selain itu, tumben Yui-senpai datangnya pagi?" Tanya Azusa heran pada senpainya yang biasa kesiangan ini.

"Aku salah lihat jam, kukira sudah siang, makanya datang kepagian," jawab Yui sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Azusa hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ada apa itu di wajahmu?" Tanya Ritsu sambil menunjuk pipi Yui yang sedikit kotor.

Yui memegang kedua pipinya, "Cuma remah roti. Roti panggang!"

.

.

_._

* * *

Another Member of K-ON?

By: Chaki no Utau

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

.

.

.

"Azu-nyan! Selamat datang di kelas dua!" seru Yui sambil memeluk adik kelasnya ini.

"Kenapa begitu saja diberi selamat?" Azusa mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yui.

"Bahkan setelah setahun berlalu, Azusa belum ada perubahan." goda Ritsu sambil melirik Azusa dengan jahil.

"Memangnya ada perubahan dengan Ritsu-senpai sendiri?" tanya Azusa sebal.

"Maksudku soal tinggi badanmu itu lho," goda Ritsu yang padahal melirik ke dada Azusa.

"Tapi tadi kau melirik ke dadaku!" kesal Azusa makin menjadi.

"Dia memang nggak banyak berubah," ujar Mio yang melihat pertengkaran kecil Azusa dan Ritsu.

"Ya." jawab Mugi sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh, karena semuanya terlanjur hadir, kenapa kita nggak sekalian latihan saja?" usul Ritsu penuh semangat.

"I-yes!" jawab Yui setuju, diikuti dengan anggukan 4 member lainnya.

.

.

Yui POV

Kami berlima adalah anggota klub musik ringan SMA Sakura. Namaku Hirasawa Yui, vokal dan gitaris. Aku suka segala yang tampak dan terasa manis.

Dia drummer dan sekaligus ketua klub ini, Tainaka Ritsu-chan.

Dia pemain keyboard kami yang selalu terlihat ceria, Kotobuki Tsumugi-chan.

Sang bassis, Akiyama Mio-chan. Walaupun orangnya terlihat berwibawa, tapi dia itu penakut dan pemalu.

Dan gitaris yang imut-imut itu, Nakano Azusa-chan. Dia adik kelasku yang paling kusayangi.

Azunyan ada di kelas 2 sedangkan aku dan yang lainnya ada di kelas 3. Kami berbeda 1 tahun dengannya. Kami tergabung dalam sebuah band yang kami namakan "Houkago Tea Time". Akhirnya kami di kelas tiga!

.

.

Normal POV

Yui, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu sudah sampai di tempat dimana pengumuman penyusunan kelas 3 ada. Mereka sedikit kaget karena melihat mungkin seluruh siswi kelas 3 SMA Sakura memenuhi papan pengumuman.

"He, ramai sekali," keluh Ritsu bingung.

"Aku penasaran dengan susunan kelas tahun ini," ujar Yui sambil berjinjit untuk mencoba melihat papan pengumuman susunan kelas yang dipenuhi oleh para siswi kelas 3.

"Mungkinkah Mio-chan sendirian di kelas yang berbeda lagi?" goda Ritsu pada Mio yang tahun kemarin berbeda kelas dengannya, Yui dan Mugi.

"Aku harap jangan," jawab Mio ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir begitu, Mio-chan." kata Mugi menghibur Mio yang masih teringat kejadian setahun lalu.

Ritsu mengangkat tangannya, mencoba melihat dari kejauhan dan langsung memasang wajah kaget, "Benarkah itu? Mengejutkan sekali!"

"Eh?" tanya Mio kaget.

"Bercanda, aku tak bisa melihatnya dari sini." jawab Ritsu jujur. Mio sweat dropped.

"Ricchan, aku akan coba melihat kedalam." usul Yui mengajukan diri untuk melihat susunan kelas dan segera melewati kerumunan siswi kelas 3 SMA Sakura.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses!" jawab Ritsu menyemangati.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat," ujar Yui mencoba 'nyempil' untuk melihat susunan kelas. Ia terus berjalan dengan hati-hati hingga salah satu tas siswi lain mengenai wajahnya. Tapi ia terus berjalan melewati kerumunan itu hingga dapat meihat susunan kelas. "I-ini..." ujar Yui kaget dan menelan ludahnya, kemudian mencoba nyempil keluar dari kerumunan hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Tenanglah," ujar Ritsu sambil membantu Yui berdiri. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Apanya?" Yui malah bertanya balik dengan ingus yang mengalir di hidungnya namun langsung sadar, "Oh, soal itu, kita semua sekelas! Ditambah Nodoka-chan juga!" serunya tak percaya.

"Nggak mungkin!" seru Ritsu tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mugi antusias.

"Benar! Mengejutkan, ya!" jawab Yui yakin.

"Bersihkan hidungmu dulu!" perintah Ritsu sambil memberikan tisu pada Yui.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu." balas Mugi sangat senang.

Mio menerawang, masih tak percaya, apakah ia dan teman-temannya sekelas, apakah ia tidak sendirian lagi seperti tahun lalu?

"Baguslah, Mio. Kita semua bersama tahun ini," ucap Ritsu namun heran melihat Mio terdiam.

"Aku... Bahagia." balas Mio menangis terharu.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang mesti disyukuri dengan air mata, kau tahu." balas Ritsu sweat dropped melihat tingkah Mio yang seperti Yui tadi.

Sedangkan Azusa, yang sudah bersama Ui dan Jun juga melihat papan pengumuman penyusunan kelas 2 tahun ini. Seperti halnya Yui, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu, mereka bertiga juga kesulitan melihat papan pengumuman penyusunan kelas. Tapi setelah mereka bertiga mencoba masuk, mereka terlihat semangat.

"Eh, kita sekelas lagi, Azusa-chan, Jun-chan!" ujar Ui semangat begitu melihat nama-nama siswi kelas 2-1 dan mengetahui kalau ia sekelas lagi dengan Azusa dan Jun.

"Ah, benar." balas Azusa sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Asyik, berarti aku bisa nyontek tugas Ui lagi~" seru Jun paling semangat, tapi membuat Azusa sweat dropped dan Ui hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, Ui, apa Yui-senpai mengirimimu pesan?" tanya Azusa antusias.

"Um, Onee-chan bilang ia, Tsumugi-san, Mio-san, Ritsu-san dan Nodoka-san sekelas, tepatnya di kelas 3-2." jawab Ui sambil memperihatkan isi pesan dari Yui. Azusa bersyukur, setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau Yui sekelas dengan 4 senpainya itu.

"Hoo, ada gerangan apa tiba-tiba Azusa mengkhawatirkan Yui-senpai?" tanya Jun, lebih tepatnya menggoda Azusa.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya khawatir mengingat Yui-senpai lemah di pelajaran." jawab Azusa santai.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita segera ke aula, upacara nanti mau dimulai," ujar Ui menenangkan kedua sahabatnya dan mereka pun pergi ke aula.

* * *

Skip Time

Para siswi SMA Sakura telah selesai mengikuti upacara. Kini saatnya jam bebas, dimana tak ada pelajaran lagi dan waktunya untuk klub-klub disana mencari anggota baru. Sama seperti anggota klub musik ini. Mereka sudah berada di lapangan untuk menyebarkan brosur dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Azusa memakai kostum binatang. Azusa dan Mio hanya diam karena malu, sedangkan Mugi, Yui dan Ritsu antusias membagikan brosur.

"Kami dari klub musik!" seru Yui sambil memberikan brosur, namun ditolak oleh beberapa anak yang lewat.

"Kenapa aku jadi babi?" tanya Azusa heran, bingung, dan sebal pastinya.

"Karena dibelakang keionbuta ada itu dibelakangnya," jawab Yui antusias.

"Mou, sudahlah. Bagikan lagi selebarannya." Azusa menanggapi dengan malas.

"Ada yang mau bergabung dengan klub musik?" ujar Mugi, Ritsu dan Yui semangat.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan anggota baru, mulai dari taktik serangan jantung, pura-pura bertanya sampai menyelinap klub lain saat mendapatkan anggota baru, tapi tak ada satupun anak kelas satu ataupun yang lainnya datang ke ruang persiapan. Kini Azusa, Yui, dan Ritsu kembali ke ruang persiapan sambil membaca beberapa brosur klub lain yang mereka dapatkan, sedangkan Mio dan Mugi pergi membagikan brosur lagi dengan kostum binatang masing-masing.

"Semangat jiwa muda, eh?"

"Ah, klub yang ini menawarkan hadiah untuk bergabung." Azusa dan Ritsu berkomentar mengenai brosur yang mereka baca, sementara Yui hanya diam sambil melihatnya.

Cklek

"Selamat datang!" seru mereka bertiga begitu mendengar pintu ruang persiapan dibuka. Tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah Mugi dan Mio yang baru saja kembali dari membagikan brosur. "Kalian berdua rupanya." ujar Ritsu kecewa.

"Kami menyebarkan selebaran," balas Mugi dibalik kostum kucingnya, dengan nada antusias.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Mio dibalik kostum keledainya.

"Kurang berhasil. Tunggu, kalian keluar dengan penampilan begitu?" jawab Ritsu heran dengan 2 temannya ini.

"Sampai segitunya." sambung Azusa.

Cklek

"Selamat datang!" seru mereka berlima begitu mendengar pintu ruang persiapan dibuka lagi. Tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah Sawako-sensei yang datang sambil membawa sesuatu dibelakangnya. "Cuma Sawa-chan." ujar Ritsu kembali kecewa.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Sawako bingung. Tapi ia langsung melangkah mendekati 5 muridnya ini. "Kalian akan pakai apa untuk acara besok?" tanya Sawako yang terlihat senang.

"Seragam kami, itu lebih dari cukup!" jawab mereka berlima yang sudah tahu apa yang dibawa guru pembimbing mereka ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kostum pelayan dengan rok mini?" usul Sawako-sensei sambil menunjukkan hasil kostum buatannya, sebuah kostum pelayan dengan rok mini.

"Seragam kami sudah cukup!" jawab Mio yang sangat keberatan dengan apa yang dibawa Sawako-sensei.

"Tapi 'kan..." Sawako-sensei tampak kecewa. Namun begitu mendengar suara pintu persiapan dibuka, Yui-tachi langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Selamat datang!" seru mereka berlima. Tapi yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah Nodoka, sang ketua dewan murid. "Sekarang Nodoka." ujar Ritsu makin kecewa.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian sedang memilih kostum?" tanya Nodoka heran, tapi ia sudah tahu begitu melihat kostum yang dibawa Sawako-sensei. "Soal acara besok..." Nodoka pun membicarakan tentang acara upacara penerimaan siswa baru besok pada mereka. Mereka pun mendengarkannya secara seksama kemudian Nodoka dan Sawako pamit.

Keesokan harinya, Yui-tachi sudah siap untuk tampil. Mereka tengah briefing sebentar menentukan lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikan nanti.

"Eto, bagaimana kalau begini untuk nanti?" usul Mio sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisikan lagu-lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan pada Ritsu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ritsu dan Mugi lalu melihatnya. Daftar lagu yang akan mereka bawakan besok sama seperti daftar lagu yang mereka bawakan waktu Azusa baru masuk. "Ya, oke." jawab Ritsu setuju.

Yui melihat apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada Azusa yang ikut berkomentar mengenai lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. 'Seingatku Azunyan bergabung setelah melihat penampilan kami. Pasti ada orang lain seperti dia tahun ini, aku yakin... Semoga ada. Pasti ada, 'kan?' Yui sibuk begelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat 4 temannya melihatnya heran.

"Sedang apa kau, Yui?" tanya Ritsu heran. Yui hanya tertawa hambar.

"Ah, sudah hampir waktunya!" seru Azusa melihat jam tampil mereka di ponselnya.

"Saa, segalanya untuk penampilan kita ini!" balas Ritsu penuh semangat, diikuti 4 temannya yang lain. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju aula.

* * *

OC POV

Aku sudah berkeliling melihat-lihat klub yang ada di SMA Sakura ini, tapi belum ada yang menarik perhatianku. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana, hari ini ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di aula, dimana klub-klub yang ada di SMA ini akan melakukan demo secara umum. Tapi mungkin karena aku belum memilih klub satupun, aku jadi malas untuk pergi kesana. Padahal sudah 2 minggu aku bersekolah di SMA khusus wanita ini.

"Yuki-chan!" aku mendengar namaku disebut. Kulihat di pintu ternyata ada 2 sahabatku yang datang. Aku sedikit terkejut, dimana salah satu dari mereka membuatku kaget.

"C-Chaki-san?" tanyaku kaget. "Bukannya kau sekolah di Amerika?" tanyaku masih kaget, melihat gadis berambut pendek coklat, yang kini ada didepanku.

"Ehehe, aku lupa bilang yah kalau aku bakalan pindah sekolah padamu," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Oh ya, sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di aula?" tanyanya heran melihatku terdiam di kelasku.

"Aku belum memilih klub satupun, makanya aku tak tertarik mau datang kesana." jawabku santai. "Ah, apa kabar, Amano-chan. Ternyata kau masuk SMA ini juga." sapaku pada gadis berambut biru disebelah Chaki. Chaki adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama hingga akhirnya saat lulus SMP ia memutuskan mngikuti orangtuanya pindah ke Amerika.

"Kabar baik, Yuki-chan. Kau belum memilih klub satupun?" jawab Amano lalu balik bertanya padaku. Amano adalah adik kelasku waktu SMP. Dulu aku dan Amano satu klub musik akustik di SMP. Kini ia sudah resmi jadi siswi kelas 1 SMA Sakura.

"Um, begitulah. Kalian sendiri ngapain disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kudengar di sekolah ini ada klub musik ringan. Kebetulan kita sudah lama 'kan ingin bentuk band, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ikut klub itu dan membentuk band kita sendiri?" usul Chaki dengan semangat, ditambah anggukan Amano yang setuju.

"Band? Klub musik ringan?" tanyaku heran, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. "Ah, maksudmu klub K-ON?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, betul. Dan sahabat kecilku adalah anggota klub itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan, Yuki-chan?" jawabnya lalu memohon padaku.

"Iya, Yuki-chan. Bukannya kita sudah lama ingin bentuk band? Aku di drum, Chaki-san di bass, dan kau di gitar?" sambung Amano juga memohon padaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Dulu memang kami berencana untuk membuat band, tapi ketika tau Chaki akan pindah ke luar negeri, kami batalkan rencana itu. Tapi sekarang, kami bertiga kembali berkumpul. Rencana itu kembali teringat. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, aku juga sudah lama ingin jam bareng mereka,' ujarku dalam hati. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke aula." jawabku akhirnya setuju.

"Yatta! Ayo, ayo, tunggu apalagi!" seru Chaki dan Amano semangat. Mereka berdua menarikku keluar dan kami berlari menuju aula yang cukup jauh dari kelasku.

End of OC POV

* * *

Normal POV

Aula SMA Sakura sudah dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi kelas 1 ataupun yang lainnya. Kini saatnya Houkago Tea Time tampil untuk mempromosikan klub K-ON.

"Kepada semua murid baru, selamat untuk kalian. Kami dari klub musik!" sapa Yui pada para siswi yang datang.

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Tapi bagi Sawako-sensei, penampilan mereka kurang imut. 'Baju pelayan lebih baik 'kan...' pikir Sawako-sensei sambil membayangkan kalau 5 muridnya itu memakai baju pelayan yang ia bawa kemarin, pasti mereka terlihat imut.

"Nama band kami 'Houkago Tea Time' dan kami minum teh bersama setiap hari. Tapi yang menyenangkan adalah bermain musiknya. Jadi masuklah klub musik!" lanjut Yui membuka acara dan kembli dibalas dengan tepuk tangan para penonton.

Disisi lain, Chaki, Amano dan Yuki berlari menuju aula. "Cepatlah! Cepatlah!" seru Chaki sambil menarik Amano dan Yuki.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" tanya Yuki heran karena Chaki terburu-buru.

"Apa kita terlambat?" tanya Amano ketika melihat aula begitu sepi diluar. Tapi begitu melihat apa yang terjadi didalam, ternyata benar. Klub musik sudah menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya.

"Ah, jadi itu mereka," balas Chaki semangat. "Hebat, gitarisnya keren. Ne, ne, Yuki-chan, lihat dia! Kyaa, bassis nya juga keren! Ah, itu Azusa-chan! Wah, drummer dan keyboardisnya imut!" Chaki tak habis-habisnya berseru kesenangan.

"Oi, oi, tenanglah, Chaki-san." pinta Amano sedikit sweat dropped melihat tingkah Chaki yang berlebihan itu. Chaki masih sibuk bersorak, Amano melihat HTT dengan kagum, sedangkan Yuki dari tadi diam saja.

'Mereka...' batin Yuki sedikit bingung. HTT kembali menyanyikan lagu kedua mereka, 'Kare Nochi Rice'. Penampilan Yui-tachi yang sangat memukau, membuat Chaki tak habis-habisnya bersorak, sedangkan Amano masih terkagum-kagum dan Yuki tampak serius memperhatikan, sampai-sampai ia harus berjinjit.

.

.

Skip Time

Tak terasa upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai. Kini HTT sedang beristirahat setelah tampil dengan sempurna didepan para penonton.

"Pertunjukkan kita tadi luar biasa!" seru Ritsu dengan sangat puas setelah meminum air dengan hausnya.

"Azusa dan Yui bermain dengan kompak." puji Mio pada Azusa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Azusa tak percaya.

"Sepertinya Yui-chan dalam kondisi mengenaskan sekarang." ujar Mugi setelah melihat keadaan Yui pada teman-temannya.

Yui tampak sangat lemas, bahkan dia seakan mematung. Hal ini membuat Azusa sebal. "Bertahanlah, Senpai. Kita akan menyebarkan selebaran lagi sekarang." seru Azusa lalu menarik Yui agar pergi, namun begitu mereka ingin keluar, pintu ruang persiapan dibuka dan menampakkan 1 gadis berdasi biru, 1 gadis berdasi merah dan 1 gadis berdasi hijau yang datang.

"Ano..." ujar gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang mewakili 2 orang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ritsu heran. Sedangkan Yui, Mio dan Mugi melihatnya dengan heran, namun Azusa sedikit bingung ketika melihat salah satu dari 3 gadis itu.

"Kami mau bergabung," jawab gadis tadi, diikuti dengan anggukan 2 temannya.

Yui-tachi terdiam. "Apa yang kamu bilang?" tanya Yui heran.

"Kami mau bergabung." jawab 3 gadis itu.

"YATTAAAA!" seru Ritsu dan Yui semangat. Mio dan Mugi hanya tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Azusa yakin, ia merasa mengenali salah satu dari 3 gadis itu.

'Sepertinya aku mengenalinya,' batin Azusa masih bingung. Tapi ia bersyukur ternyata ada juga yang ingin bergabung di klub musik.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

_._

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Yatta~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter awal! ^^

Oh ya, disini saya ambil banyak dari episode 1 season 2 dan begitu yang HTT tampil, saya ambil episode 8 season 1 ^^

Oh ya, mengenai OC nya, saya bakalan kenalin sekarang~

**1. Asakawa Chaki: Dia kelas 3-5, dia main bass, tapi dia bisa main alat musik apapun. Sifatnya periang, lucu, dan dia seperti Mugi.**

**2. Hizashi Amano: Dia kelas 1-3, dia main drum. Sifatnya juga periang, lebih dewasa, tapi dia takut dengan hewan-hewan kecil.**

**3. Akagi Yuki: Dia kelas 2-5, dia main gitar. Sifatnya kalem, dewasa, nggak banyak bicara, sedikit pemalu.**

Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat dari SMP, tapi Yuki dan Chaki sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Disini ceritanya Chaki dan Azusa itu tetangga waktu kecil sebelum akhirnya waktu SD Chaki pindah dan Chaki kenal Yuki. Mereka tergabung dalam band bernama "Starlight."

Buat ilustrasinya juga bakalan saya kasih nanti ^^

Baiklah, itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan di chapter ini. Review, please? ^^

.

Sign

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	2. New Member: My Childhood Friend?

K-ON © Kakifly, Hobunsha & Kyoto Animation

Another Member of K-ON? © Chaki no Utau

* * *

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Pairing: YuiAzu, MiTsu, MugiOC, AzuOC

Warning: AR, OC, OOC, typo(s), minim describe etc

Summary: Azusa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kecil yang meninggalkannya dulu. Awalnya ia sangat marah, tapi karena Yui ia pun memaafkan Chaki. Lalu penampilan Starlight membuat para member HTT terpana. Seperti apakah penampilan Chaki, Amano dan Yuki?

* * *

A/N: Holaaa~ Chaki is back! ^^

Ah sebelumnya Chaki mau makasih banget buat yang udah review, balesannya udah di PM masing-masing ya ^^

Seperti sebelumnya Chaki katakan, Chaki terinspirasi dari k-on season 2 episode 1, tapi untuk chapter ini murni buatan Chaki sendiri, gak ada campuran versi anime maupun manga dari K-ON xD

PS: tulisan yang hurufnya _italic _itu flashback kenangan masa kecil Azusa dan Chaki._  
_

tulisan yang ada **bold **dan **_bold-italic_ **lirik lagu.

Yasudah, daripada Chaki kebanyakan omong, Chaki mulai aja ficnya. Read and please review? ^^

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Another Member of K-ON?

By: Chaki no Utau

* * *

Chapter 2: New Member: My Childhood Friend?

.

.

.

Yui, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu senangnya bukan main. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan anggota baru, dan ada 3 orang. Hal luar biasa yang pernah mereka dapatkan. Setidaknya mereka bisa lega karena akan ada Yuki dan Amano yang menemani Azusa ketika mereka dan Chaki lulus.

Tapi berbeda dengan Azusa. Ia memang senang karena perjuangannya hari ini mendapatkan hasil. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, salah satu dari anggota baru itu adalah teman masa kecil Azusa, yang dulu sangat ia benci karena telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya. Dan karena itu, ia jadi mengingat kata-kata Chaki waktu mereka masih kecil dulu.

Chaki memandang Azusa heran yang diam entah kenapa. "Ah, Nakano Azusa-chan? Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Chaki tiba-tiba, dengan senyuman khasnya.

Yui, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu menoleh padanya, heran. Sedangkan Azusa sedikit kaget. Kenangannya dengan Chaki saat masih kecil dulu kembali terputar dalam otaknya.

* * *

_Flashback: on._

_"Azusa-chan, kesini!" seru gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek ini dengan semangat. Azusa yang tengah membuat istana pasir, menoleh dan mendapatkan Chaki yang tengah tersenyum senang dan tampaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya._

_"Nande, Chaki nee-san?" tanya Azusa heran dan mendekati Chaki._

_Chaki menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan tadi, yaitu sebuah gitar mainan berwarna pink. "Hora, kawaii desho?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

_"Kawaii?" tanya Azusa heran, sambil memandangi gitar mainan milik sahabatnya itu. "Ano, aku nggak mengerti." lanjut Azusa dengan polosnya, layak anak kecil seperti biasanya._

_"He? Masa' nggak mengerti?" tanya Chaki sangat heran. Azusa mengangguk kecil, ia memang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Chaki. "Ini buatmu, Azusa-chan!" serunya lalu memberikan gitar mainan itu pada Azusa._

_"Eh? Buatku?" tanya Azusa kaget._

_"Ya! Soalnya, aku ingin suatu saat nanti melihat Azusa-chan memainkan gitar dan pastinya gitar sungguhan!" jawab Chaki lalu tersenyum 3 jari. "Orangtuamu 'kan musisi, jadi pasti kalau Azusa-chan sudah besar nanti, akan diajari main gitar!" lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman khas anak kecil._

_Azusa masih kaget dengan permintaan Chaki tadi. Lalu ia melihat gitar mainan itu dan kemudian tersenyum pada Chaki. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Chaki nee-san!" ujarnya sangat senang._

_"Ehehe," Chaki hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri ini berterima kasih padanya. "Ah, coba kau mainkan, Azusa-chan!" pinta Chaki lagi._

_Azusa diam sejenak lalu mencoba memainkannya. "Begini?" tanya Azusa bingung._

_"Kyaaa, benar. Ah, Azusa-chan sangat cocok jadi gitaris!" jawab Chaki sangat senang. Azusa hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Chaki._

_Chaki hanya bisa melihat Azusa yang masih mencoba bermain gitar. Tanpa Azusa ketahui, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia bisa bermain bersama Azusa karena ia akan mengikuti orangtuanya pindah ke Kyoto. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu Azusa karena tak mau melihat gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu menangis. Meskipun ia juga sedih, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan tetap tersenyum seperti biasa._

_"Oh ya, Azusa-chan. Kalau misalnya aku pergi, kau masih ingin 'kan jadi gitaris dan akan menunjukkannya padaku suatu saat nanti?" tanya Chaki tiba-tiba, nada sedih tersembunyi dibalik senyuman cerianya._

_Azusa sedikit bingung begitu mendengar permohonan Chaki yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia mencoba untuk berfikir positif. "Um, tentu saja, Chaki nee-san akan melihatku jadi gitaris suatu hari nanti," jawab Azusa sambil tersenyum. Ia tak tau kalau sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung Chaki meminta itu padanya._

_"Arigatou, Azusa-chan!" Chaki langsung memeluk Azusa erat. "Kau berjanji ya, Azusa-chan? Kalaupun aku pergi jauh nanti, kita akan jadi sahabat selamanya?" pinta Chaki lagi._

_"Tentu saja, Chaki nee-san. Aku berjanji," jawab Azusa membalas pelukan Chaki._

_Chaki tersenyum. Air matanya tumpah lagi, tapi ia memilih untuk menangis dalam diam. Dengan cepat, ia hapus air mata itu dan kembali tersenyum. "Hontou ni arigatou, Azusa-chan." balasnya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan memeluk Azusa lebih erat. Azusa hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan erat gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap jadi kakaknya ini._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Azusa menunggu Chaki tepat di depan rumah gadis itu. Ia membawa gitar pemberian Chaki dan memanggil Chaki untuk mengajaknya bermain. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah nenek Chaki yang keluar._

_"Obaa-chan, Chaki nee-san nya ada?" tanya Azusa dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Ara, Chaki barusan saja pindah ke Kyoto. Dia tak memberitahumu ya, Azusa-chan?" jawab nenek itu dengan herannya._

_Raut wajah Azusa berubah. Ia sangat kaget begitu mendengar Chaki pindah ke Kyoto. "K-Kyoto?" tanya Azusa masih dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa._

_"Iya, dia bilang tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama. Ah, gomen, Azusa-chan. Obaa-chan ada perlu sebentar, jaa ne." jawab nenek itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Azusa._

_Azusa masih terdiam di tempatnya. Air matanya mengalir begitu mengingat perkataan Chaki kemarin. Pantas saja Chaki terlihat aneh karena membicarakan hal yang bukan-dirinya-sekali sekaligus Chaki memberikan gitar mainan ini padanya. Chaki juga tampak berbeda kemarin, tidak terlalu hiperaktif seperti biasa. Apakah Chaki sengaja untuk tidak memberitahukan kepindahannya pada Azusa? Apa Chaki tega membiarkan Azusa bermain tanpanya?_

_"C-Chaki-nee-san... Aku membencimu!" seru Azusa sangat kesal lalu melepas gitar mainan yang ia pakai dan berlari menuju rumahnya._

_Flashback: off_

* * *

Tangan Azusa terkepal begitu mengingat kenangan itu. Ia melihat Chaki dengan tatapan tak suka. Perasaan benci itu masih menghinggapinya. Meskipun ia senang karena K-ON mendapat anggota baru, tapi ia tetap tak suka kalau Chaki merupakan salah satu anggota baru mereka.

"Bukannya kau sudah **pergi **ya, Chaki nee-san?" tanya Azusa dengan nada tak suka dan ia menekankan kata pergi, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget mendengar reaksi Azusa yang diluar dugaan kesal pada Chaki.

Awalnya Chaki kaget, tapi ia jadi ingat, saat ia kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah lamanya tak lama setelah ia baru pergi untuk pindah ke Kyoto, ia menemukan gitar mainan pemberiannya untuk Azusa tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi sudah rusak. Chaki tersenyum, berarti Azusa sudah tau kalau ia pergi ke Kyoto tanpa bilang pada gadis kecil itu. "Oh, untuk beberapa tahun aku memang menetap di Kyoto lalu pindah ke Amerika selama 2 tahun dan tahun ini aku kembali kesini," jawab Chaki dengan senyuman cerianya. "Gomen ne, Azusa-chan. Dulu aku pergi tanpa bilang padamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih," lanjutnya sedih.

"Karena kau tak bilang padaku lah, kau membuatku sedih!" seru Azusa dengan nada kesal. "Buat apa kau memberikanku gitar mainan dulu kalau akhirnya kau meninggalkanku? Jawab, nee-san!" lanjutnya sangat kesal.

"A-Azusa? C-Chaki-san? Kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini baik-baik," Ritsu mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka, meskipun itu tak mengubah suasana tegang yang ada disana.

"Biarkan saja, Ritsu-san. Ini memang kesalahanku meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya dulu," jawab Chaki tersenyum pada Ritsu. "Hontou ni gomenasai, Azusa-chan. Saat aku diberitahu kalau akan pindah ke Kyoto, aku sangat bingung. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih," lanjutnya. "Tapi keputusanku tak ingin memberitahumu ternyata salah. Hontou ni gomenasai, Azusa-chan." Chaki memohon pada Azusa agar memaafkannya, senyuman miris menghiasi wajahnya.

Azusa tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Tapi dengan tiba-tibanya Yui malah memeluk Azusa. "Y-Y-Yui-senpai?!" tanya Azusa kaget.

"Azunyan 'kan anak baik. Pasti Azunyan akan memaafkan Chaki-chan, meskipun saat kecil Azunyan ditinggalkannya. Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa tentang masalah kalian, tapi karena aku tau Azunyan anak baik. Jadi, Azunyan pasti memaafkan Chaki-chan." jawab Yui sambil memeluk Azusa dan menenangkannya. Sama seperti 1 tahun lalu, waktu Azusa 'mengamuk' karena tahu kelakuan para seniornya yang sesungguhnya, kali ini Yui memeluk Azusa untuk menghilangkan perasaan kesal Azusa pada Chaki.

"Yui, apa ini berhasil?" tanya Mio dan Ritsu bingung. Tapi begitu ia melihat Azusa kembali tenang seperti 1 tahun lalu, mereka lega sekaligus sweat dropped. Sampai-sampai mereka berpikir kenapa Yui bisa membuat Azusa tenang dalam sekejap. Kalau Mugi sih, ia memerhatikannya dengan sangat serius. Amano dan Yuki hanya terdiam bingung. Chaki juga ikutan bingung melihat Azusa yang tenang ketika dipeluk Yui.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Azusa angkat bicara, "Gomen ne, Chaki nee-san. Tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi," ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Iie, justru karena Azusa-chan seperti tadi, aku jadi tahu kalau aku yang salah," balas Chaki sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, Azusa-chan mau memaafkanku 'kan?" tanya Chaki memastikan.

Azusa tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, Chaki nee-san." jawab Azusa, membuat semua orang di ruang persiapan lega karenanya.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah bermaafan, kami ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Chaki-san, Amano-san dan Yuki-san. Jadi, kami ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, bagaimana?" Ritsu memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Chaki, Amano dan Yuki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Chaki-san duluan memperkenalkan diri?" tawar Ritsu pada gadis berambut coklat ini.

"Ha'i!" Chaki menjawabnya dengan semangat. "Namaku Asakawa Chaki dari kelas 3-5. Di band ini aku sebagai bassis dan vokalis, tapi aku bisa semua alat musik. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san~" seru Chaki lalu ojigi.

"Wah, sugoi." Ritsu bingung, karena Chaki bisa memainkan semua alat musik. "Oke, selanjutnya Amano-san, silahkan." Ritsu mempersilahkan gadis berambut biru panjang yang dikuncir ini untuk berkenalan.

Amano mengangguk lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Hizashi Amano dari kelas 1-3. Di band ini aku sebagai drummer. Salam kenal, minna!" seru Amano lalu ojigi.

"Oke, selanjutnya Yuki-san." lanjut Ritsu mempersilahkan Yuki untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Akagi Yuki dari kelas 2-5. Di band ini aku sebagai gitaris. Salam kenal." ujar Yuki dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, membuat orang-orang disana bingung.

"Oh ya, nama band kami adalah Starlight. Mohon kerjasamanya, Houkago Tea Time." lanjut Chaki lalu ketiganya ojigi.

Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu ikut ojigi. "Kalau begitu karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliran kami memperkenalkan diri," seru Ritsu lalu memulai perkenalan dirinya. "Namaku Tainaka Ritsu dari kelas 3-2. Di HTT aku sebagai drummer dan aku ketua klub musik ini. Salam kenal!" Ritsu memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat, membuat Chaki, Amano dan Yuki tersenyum dan mengetahui kalau Ritsu adalah orang yang penuh semangat. "Kalau gadis pemalu ini namanya Mio, dia bassis dan vokalis di beberapa lagu. Dialah yang membuat lirik di lagu-lagu HTT," seru Ritsu memperkenalkan Mio, namun Mio tampak malu-malu. "Akiyama-san, giliranmu." perintah Ritsu sweat dropped.

"Na-namaku Akiyama Mio dari kelas 3-2. Di HTT aku sebagai bass dan di beberapa lagu aku vokalis. Salam kenal," ujar Mio dengan malu-malunya. Chaki, Amano dan Yuki bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Mio adalah gadis pemalu tapi terlihat imut.

"Yahoo, namaku Hirasawa Yui dari kelas 3-2. Di HTT aku sebagai gitaris utama dan vokalis. Aku menyukai sesuatu yang tampak dan terasa manis. Salam kenal, minna!" seru Yui yang memperkenalkan diri. Chaki, Amano dan Yuki bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Yui adalah orang yang lucu dan polos.

"Namaku Kotobuki Tsumugi dari kelas 3-2. Di HTT aku sebagai keyboardis dan penulis melodi lagu-lagu HTT. Salam kenal, minna-san~" seru Tsumugi memperkenalkan diri. Chaki, Amano dan Yuki bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Mugi adalah gadis cantik yang selalu tampak ceria.

"Namaku Nakano Azusa dari kelas 2-1. Di HTT aku sebagai rhythm gitaris. Salam kenal, minna." ujar Azusa sedikit malu, apalagi ia masih tak enak karena sudah marah-marah tadi. Chaki, Amano dan Yuki hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Nah, karena kita semua sudah memperkenalkan diri, bagaimana kalau kami mendengarkan kalian bermain dulu?" pinta Ritsu pada Chaki, Amano dan Yuki.

"Silahkan," Yui memberikan Gitahnya pada Yuki, Ritsu memberikan stik drumnya pada Amano dan Mio dengan ragu-ragunya memberikan Elizabeth pada Chaki. "Kau bisa bermain kidal, Chaki-san?" tanya Mio tak yakin.

"Bisa kok, di Amerika aku diajarkan cara bermain gitar dan bass kidal!" jawab Chaki yang membuat Mio tenang.

Chaki, Amano dan Yuki melakukan persiapan sejenak. Sedangkan Yui, Azusa dan Mugi duduk di sofa lalu Mio dan Ritsu berdiri dibelakang mereka. Setelah persiapan mereka selesai, mereka pun memulai penampilan mereka.

"Kami akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu favorit kami, tolong didengarkan." Chaki membuka penampilan mereka lalu petikan gitar Yuki memulainya.

* * *

**_Saihate no STORY idaite _**  
**_Ate mo naku samayoi tsuzuketa _**  
**_Nijinda new world _**  
**_The game has only just begun _**  
**_Ima hajimari no EYES_**

**_This is where tomorrow brings a new game  
it's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT_**

* * *

Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu sangat kaget begitu mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka. Lagunya sangat beat dan semangat. Petikan gitar dan bass dari Chaki dan Yuki, maupun ketukan drum dari Amano disusun dengan sedemikian rupa dan terdengar keren.

* * *

**_Kako no shitsubou nuritsubusu tame ni _**  
**_Gisei ni shite kita mirai _**  
**_Boku no RAIFU ga tsukiru made _**  
**_Sono sadame buchikowashite iku no sa_**

**_Aa break out and start a revolution _**  
**_Hitotsu no kotae wo sagashite_**

* * *

Yui dan Azusa memperhatikan betul petikan gitar cepat dari Yuki. Mio memperhatikan keahlian Chaki bermain bass sambil bernyanyi. Ritsu mendengarkan betul ketukan drum Amano. Mugi sangat terpana dengan penampilan mereka.

* * *

**_Genkai no RACE ni idonde _**  
**_Ichidokiri no CHANSU to shitte _**  
**_Seotta unmei koete yukunda yo_**

**_Saihate no STORY idaite _**  
**_Ate mo naku samayoi tsuzuketa _**  
**_Nijinda new world _**  
**_The game has only just begun _**  
**_Ima hajimari no EYES_**

* * *

Musik dimainkan dan telah berakhir. Setelah itu Chaki memberikan Elizabeth pada Mio, Yuki memberikan Gitah pada Yui dan Amano memberikan stik drum pada Ritsu. Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu terdiam kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan. "Penampilan yang bagus, minna!" seru Mugi masih terpana.

"Kalian membawakan lagu ini dengan baik. Padahal lagu ini tergolong sulit. Sugoi~" Ritsu tak habis-habisnya memuji, Mio mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tak percaya, permainan kalian benar-benar seperti band pro. Sugoi!" Azusa sangat kagum melihat penampilan mereka.

"Suara Chaki-chan bagus, aku sangat menyukainya. Yuki-chan kau hebat!" seru Yui sangat kagum.

Chaki, Amano dan Yuki hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari teman-teman baru mereka. "Arigatou, minna. Tapi penampilan kalian lebih keren kok dari kami," balas Chaki sangat senang.

"Ah, kalian lebih keren dari kami kok. Karena sekarang kita satu klub, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ya." ujar Amano sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Ini formulir keanggotaan kami, mohon kerjasamanya." Yuki memberikan formulir keanggotaan mereka pada Ritsu.

"Kuterima. Kalian bisa mulai dari besok. Kami juga mohon kerjasamanya." balas Ritsu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Matta ashita, minna!" seru Chaki dan Amano lalu mereka dan Yuki keluar dari ruang persiapan.

Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu masih tak percaya kalau mereka mendapatkan anggota yang permainannya seperti pro. Dan karena itu mereka punya saingan baru. "Yosh, minna! Kita harus melampaui penampilan mereka. Kita bisa menunjukkan pada mereka kalau permainan mereka juga keren!" seru Yui dan Ritsu penuh semangat.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bicara seperti itu, awas saja kalau besok kalian malas latihan, Yui-san, Ritsu-san." Mio memandang remeh Yui dan Ritsu yang tiba-tiba semangat latihan mereka berkibar.

"Sou desu yo, kalau Yui-senpai bohong, kau tak boleh memperlakukanku seperti tadi!" ancam Azusa pada Yui.

"Eeeeeh~ Azunyan jahat sekali!" seru Yui lalu memeluk Azusa dan tentu saja Azusa menghindar.

Mugi, Mio dan Ritsu hanya melihat 2 gitaris mereka yang sangat dekat itu. Lalu Mio mengambil kamera dan mengambil foto mereka.

"Ne, minna, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta penyambutan untuk mereka?"

"Ide bagus, Mugi-buchou!"

"Oi, oi!"

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya! ^^

Di chapter ini Azunyan OOC kah? Ehehe :v

Ah, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin dulu: Otanjoubi Omedettou, Hirasawa Yui! -telat 2,5 jam- :v Semoga K-ON Season 3 keluar deh, mau liat nih versi animenya Yui-tachi kalo kuliah sama Azunyan dan Wakaba Girls DX /eh

Oh ya, untuk lagu yang dibawakan Chaki, Amano dan Yuki itu lagunya **Nano - No Pain, No Game****. **Saya ambil sampe bagian reff ke 1 ehehe ^^

Untuk ilustrasi Chaki, Amano dan Yuki menyusul (lagi) ya, karena saya lagi disibukkin ulangan xP *plak*

Yasudah, mungkin ini saja yang bisa saya tulis di chapter ini. Seperti biasa, saya mengharapkan komentar dari minna-tachi. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca fic ini! ^^

.

Sign

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


End file.
